universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the tertiary antagonists in Super Mario Bros along with his siblings. Biography Iggy is the middle member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. He has a blood brother, Lemmy Koopa, to cause trouble; he and his siblings are originally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. Later in Season 3, He and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. ''Early Life'' In The Rescuer, It's also revealed that Iggy was Yellow Yoshi's boyfriend until he broke up with her four years ago just like Lemmy's past. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Iggy first appears in the movie before the series along with his blood brother, Lemmy Koopa. After the plane crashed, Iggy unexpectedly greets Mario from bed and pretends to be friendly and an ally to him. When Mario is about to leave, Iggy quickly tells him to go to bed for the night, and Mario trusts him. At midnight, Bowser Jr. appears and commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately before leaving. Iggy accepts Lemmy's permission to get a donut and goes to kill Mario. Iggy will not regret his failures while being nervous and prepares to assasinate Mario with his magic wand, but knocks out unconscious by Sonic the Hedgehog from nowhere. Mario's assasination fails for Bowser Jr.. Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie (Remake) Iggy Koopa is set to appear in the 2019 remake with his siblings. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Iggy appears in the sequel as one of the supporting antagonists. Iggy and the other Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escapes into the airship to fly away. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser (being infected by PX-41) sends Iggy and the other Koopalings (except for Ludwig) to find five mushrooms for the legendary Incredible Star. Through the rest of the film, Iggy and Lemmy captured the prisoners from Mario's party for the execution, but ruined by Luigi and Sonic. Iggy fights Luigi, but gets defeated along with Lemmy. At the film's resolution, Iggy is taken to the Mushroom Prison along with Lemmy, Larry, and Wendy. Super Mario Bros Iggy appears in the series as one of the third villains. He goes along with his blood brother, Lemmy Koopa, and particularly the Koopalings to cause serious mischief. In ''Iggy's Xbox360, Iggy goes with Minion Baker to buy the Xbox360 since Morton and Bowser Jr. are bored. In Thieves Who stole Christmas, Iggy, the other Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. already break into Mario and Luigi's house and steal their Christmas. Later on, Mario and Luigi encounter Bowser who sends Iggy, Jr., and the Koopalings to fight the plumbers. He and the others are defeated and retreat after their master is launched into the pipe. In The Jailbreak, Iggy is in prison with Larry, Wendy, and Lemmy after the second movie, and later is free by the other three into a rescue. He and the others run away, but get caught in a cart and trapped by Mario and Luigi. In The Rescuer, Iggy helps Lemmy to get rid of his friendship with Luigi, and it's also revealed that he's got a old girlfriend, Yellow Yoshi, years ago. He broke up with her just like Lemmy's backstory. Iggy runs away by Yellow Yoshi. In The Imbecile, Iggy helps Ludwig with his brilliant plan to capture Mario's house until Morton arrives. He and the others get rid of Morton for coffee and go to Mario's house. Iggy and the three Koopalings capture Mario's house. When Iggy goes to Luigi's room, Morton arrives and stupidly attacks his own siblings who are mistakenly believed to be Mario and friends. Iggy checks to see what's the ruckus until Morton attacks him and violently puts him in the toilet with the plunger. Iggy possibly survives after Morton's violence. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koopas Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Plushies Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Koopalings